Rapunzel's Diary
by Bluebell109
Summary: First Fanfiction - This is my take on "Tangled" from Rapunzel's POV (point of view). I thought it'd be neat to narrate things from her perspective, and see what her thoughts might be. See what Rapunzel might've felt when Gothel told her she couldn't go out in the world, he feelings when she met Flynn/Eugene, and her thoughts on the adventures they had together. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Prolouge: Meet Me!

**Authors's Note:**

**Hello Everyone!** This is my very first Fanfiction, and as you might've read already, this is a rendition of Diary written by Rapunzel. I thought that it would be nice to see what Rapunzel might've felt during different times in the story. Rpaunzel's become rather new and real to me while writing this, and I've enjoyed doing this. So, any comments would be greatly appreciated, and I'd love the feedback! I hope you enjoy reading this! :)

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns "Tangled," its characters, and the plot line. I'm just trying to imagine Rapunzel's thoughts during her adventures with Eugene!

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hello! My name is Rapunzel! As you might already know, Mother gave you to me as my 14th birthday present. At first, I didn't know what a diary was, until Mother explained that it is a book where you can write about what happens in your day, and everything about yourself! Imagine that! As you are my first diary, you should learn a little more about me.

As said, my name is Rapunzel, and I am girl living in a tall tower, far away from people and civilization. In fact, I have never been outside before in my life! This is because of a special secret that no one but my Mother and I know. It is this: I was born with a special gift!

My hair has the ability to glow when I sing a special song, and when I sing the song, and my hair glows, it can heal wounds, reverse age, and restore youth to people! Isn't that an amazing gift? But no special gift or power comes without a price to pay, I'm afraid. You see, because of my rare and precious gift, I cannot go outside nor do anything outside, because Mother is afraid that someone may find me, and kidnap me for my powers. Mother says that the outside world is a dangerous place, full of dark, horrible, cruel people, who would try to use me for my powers.

So it is that I have been confined to the small walls of this tower. I have been born and raised in here, I suppose. Mother never really tells me much about herself and her past, or anything about me as a baby. But the little that I know, I shall share with you. Here it is:

I don't really know where I was born, but I suppose I was born here in this tower. Mother has taken care of me ever since I was born. I've been born and raised in this tower. I was born with long, golden hair, down to my shoulders, and already possessed the age – reversing gift in my hair. Mother says that she tried to keep it a secret, but somehow, someone found out, (I don't know who) and tried to cut off a lock of my golden hair, and take it for themselves, so they could possess the power it had. But once my hair gets cut, it turns to a dark brown, and loses its power. So the hair they cut off, and the hair that I had left turned dark brown and useless. I still have that piece of hair, hidden away behind all the fold of my hair. Mother says that I should remember it when I want to go outside. I should remember that there are people desperate and mean enough to steal away things for themselves.

Now that I've told you that, I should tell you a bit about myself. I am of an average height, and because I can't cut my hair, I have let it grow it an immense length of 70 ft long! My hair, aside from long, is a nice shade of blonde, and is very soft. It takes almost an hour to wash it and another hour for it dry! It takes almost an hour to brush it also! I have green eyes, and a lot of freckles that I wish would disappear. I love to do anything relating to drawing, painting, and creating things with my hands. I also love to read, even though I've got only three books in my library.

My best friend (aside from Mother) is a green chameleon named Pascal. I found when I was only eight years old, when I was cleaning up around the tower. I found him on the windowsill of the tower, with his foot cut. I took him in, cleaned his foot up, and bandaged it. He later told me that he was an orphan; his mother had been captured and taken to town as a pet for someone, and he had no idea where his father was, but he assumed he was dead.

My mother's name is Gothel, and she is a tall woman with gray eyes, and long, curly black hair, that is a great contrast to my straight, _very_ long, blonde hair. Mother always goes out after breakfast into town, and comes back with supplies sometimes. She is very nice to me, but sometimes, she can say rather rude things, which he often follows up with, "Oh, I'm just teasing you, dear!"

I'm so very thankful to Mother, who got me this Diary in the first place! You and I, diary, are going to be marvelous friends! You, Pascal, and I will have such great adventures and fun even though I must stay in this tower. I hope that someday, I can see the world, and go on a great adventure. Until then, you and I will get to know each other, and at least here I can pour out my utmost feelings, uninterrupted, to you. See you soon!

~ Rapunzel


	2. Charting the Stars

**Author's Note:** 2 follows and 1 review telling me to keep going! That's a good beginning, right? Anyways, here's the next segment in "Rapunzel's Diary." From here on out, the next couple chapters will be before "Tangled" takes place. This here's a short one, but the next few chapters will have multiple diary entries combined into one chapter. As always, please read and review! Your comments are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** Disney own "Tangled," and all its characters. If I owned "Tangled," I'd be crazy rich. :)

* * *

Dear Diary,

As yesterday was my birthday, I watched the lanterns again. I watched them as they lit up the night sky, and floated towards my tower. One thing I forgot to mention in my last entry was that every year on my birthday, for as long as I can remember, lanterns have somehow appeared in the sky after darkness falls. I noticed them a long time ago, when I was 3 years old (I was supposed to be asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep). Yesterday, I told Mother about the Lanterns, and that I would like to go see them. Going and seeing them would be my Birthday present. But Mother said no. She still keeps saying that the world is dark, and dangerous, and I'm too small, and weak to handle myself and protect myself. At the very end, she told me that those lanterns are really no different from the stars that I see every night. She says that each year; around the time I was born, new stars and constellations appear in the sky. However, I don't think that's the case. So that's why I've come up with a plan.

This year, I'm going to make a resolve to chart the stars that I see from my tower window. I'll chart the stars from now until my 15th birthday, which will be an entire year. That way, I can see what the stars look like during different seasons and different years. I've also made a resolve to _not_ tell Mother about this because she'll only laugh at me and tell me that I'm doing something foolish. Mother sometimes thinks that projects like these are nothing but wastes of time. I have talked it over with Pascal, however, and he thinks that it's a pretty good idea. That way, when I try to ask Mother again, I can have some proof that the lanterns are not stars, and that I should see them. I use the tower as my base point, and I'll watch and chart the movements of the Sun and Moon, along with the stars. I'll also mark major constellations in the sky on my chart too, so I can know where they are. And also, I'm going to chart the stars on the high wall in the main room of the tower. It's hidden among the rafters, but can only be seen if the little window on the top of the tower roof is opened, and the light shines down on the chart. That way, Mother won't see the chart until it's time for me to unveil it. I hope that this works and that by doing this, I can show Mother the truth about the stars.

~ Rapunzel


	3. Reunited with a Long - Lost Friend

**Author's Note:** Hi Again! Normally, I'm supposed to post once a week, but this was too fun and interesting to write. Besides, I felt like I couldn't leave my faithful fans hanging after such a short entry, right? :) Anyways, here's the newest entry, and the next will be multiple entries combined into one chapter. Read and Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tangled." There. I said it. But I saw it yesterday! :)

* * *

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I found you! I thought I would never find you! I'm so sorry I didn't write for so many years, and that is because I assumed you'd been burned! I have much to tell you, so I should start now!

I haven't written in such a long time because I had assumed that you had been burned almost 3 ½ years ago! A long time ago, Mother was cleaning out the tower out for Spring Cleaning, and she went through all my old trunks and clothes to find anything that she could use, give away, or throw away. I had gone through them already, but she decided to go through it in case I missed anything. We ended up giving away some of my old toys, baby clothes, and dresses that were too small for me. Mother said that she might be able to use the material of my dresses for her customers (Mother is a dressmaker in the nearby Kingdom – the one I want to see).

Anyway, I remember that Mother was going through my room, looking for things that she could throw away. I wasn't there to see what she was doing, (I was cooking dinner) so I don't know what happened, but I can guess. While looking for things, Mother came across some old papers and a worn – out book in my room. She didn't really take time to look through it, and put it in a pile to throw away. When Mother was done, we sat down to eat supper. After finishing supper, Mother went back to sorting through our bedrooms. I left to go wash the dishes, and clean up the Kitchen. When I came back, I met Mother by the fire, adding things to it. I noticed something else was burning in the pile. I saw the old book and thought it was my Diary! Mother had just finished tossing the items into the fire when I came in. I rushed in, and tried to get the book out of the fire, but Mother stopped me, grabbing my hands and saying, "Rapunzel, stop! What do you think you're doing? Do you want to be killed?"

"B – B – But, my diary! It's burning in the fireplace; I have to get it out! Please Mother, Please!" I protested, as I fought against her strong grip.

Mother thought for a moment before she grabbed the Poker, and poked and prodded the charred book, until it fell out on the rug, smoking hot, and coal – black. Mother picked up the book, dusted off the ash, and looked through it, only for her and me to find that it was too late – the book had been damaged beyond repair.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mother said, as she stroked my hair, "Perhaps I can get you a new one in town, tomorrow." She said, and she hugged me, and continued stroking my hair. I'm afraid I began to cry, and Mother tried to console me, saying, "It'll be alright, we can get another one. After all, it's just a book. There's o need to fret over paper and ink." She said, drying my tears. "Now," she said, sitting me up on the floor, "The book is gone, and there is nothing that can be done about it. Now would you sing for me please dear? It would help me relax after seeing stick your hands in the fire!" She cried, placing her hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture. I got up slowly to get the brush, and dragged the footstool to the fireplace. I began to sing slowly, still feeling raw from the latest events. "_Flower, Gleam, and Glow, Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, Change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ I heard Mother give a contented sigh as I finished, and when I saw her, she looked so much more younger and healthy again. She always said that my singing made her feel younger. Does she know it made her _look_ younger?

Mother sent me off to bed, promising me a new Diary. But in the weeks that followed, one never came. It was only for my 17th Birthday (6 months ago) that she remembered that I had wanted a new Diary. She got me one from Town, and told me to keep _this_ one in a safer place, where it wouldn't be suspected as trash. It was only until today, though, when I was looking for my favorite paint brush, when I found you, behind my Dressing Table! When Mother came home, I showed the Diary, exclaiming that the one that was burned wasn't mine! Mine had been hidden behind my dressing table for so long! Mother didn't say much, but all she said was, "Well, Good for you dear! I hope you've learned your lesson: Don't jump to conclusions without knowing all the facts. And also, make sure you know where _all_ your belonging are. I can't be cleaning up after you all the time!"

So that is the story of how I found you, Diary. Isn't wonderful! At last, I can write again! So much has happened since the last time I wrote. I finished my Star Chart, just like I said, but I couldn't work up the nerve to ask Mother on my 15th, 16th, or 17th Birthday! Isn't that sad? I'm beginning to think that unless I do something now, I'll never go! So, I've made a resolve (I'm going to keep it this time, trust me) that I _will_ talk to Mother about seeing the Lanterns. On my 18th birthday, I don't want any present – except to see the lanterns. I have to know what they are. If they aren't stars, what are they? Is there a reason that they appear every year on my Birthday, for the last 17 ½ years? There is a reason – I will see those lanterns – Whether Mother comes with me or not.

~ Rapunzel


	4. Waiting through the Long Winter

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back! You must be wondering why I didn't upload a new chapter; I normally upload them on Thursdays. But, as luck would have it, I had tons of assingments from school, including a Research Paper, and a 5 - page history report. So, yeah, that's been my week! I hope you guys had a better week than I had. Anyway, here's the latest installment in _Rapunzel's Diary_. After this, I may have a few more entries that are before "Tangled," but after that, the fun will begin! Haha, I've actually starting thinking about what Rapunzel will feel when she meets Eugene for the first time. Anyway, sit back, and enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Tangled." :( The story is purely fictional, for fan - made purposes.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Winter is here, and the weather keeps getting colder and colder. We had our first snowfall today! The world outside is blanketed in a pure white layer of snow. The entire ground is covered, and the only things visible are leafless trees and their long, skinny branches. There's something about a layer of snow that makes the world look fresh and innocent, like there's nothing evil that could harm you. Of course, with this weather, and not knowing when it'll suddenly turn cold, Mother can't go outside. Instead, she spends all her time at home. She keeps up with her dressmaking business, and is designing new patterns and fashions. She says that all the women in the town follow the Queen's style of dressing, so whatever the Queen wears, the townspeople want it as well. But no matter what season, she always wears her dark red, ¾ length sleeve dress that reaches the floor. She looks very regal in the dress, I must say. At any rate, she's shown me a few tricks to dressmaking, and I've tried them out on Pascal (much to his dismay).

Anyway, as usual, nothing interesting has happened. I haven't told Mother about the lanterns, and I can't until it's a day before my birthday. I just finished having some Hazelnut Soup by the fireplace, and now I'm sitting here, thinking about my day. I didn't do anything exciting today, just read, cleaned the house, did some laundry, watched the snow fall, dreamed about life in the Kingdom, things like that. I guess I'll go to bed now, there's nothing more I can do.

~ Rapunzel

* * *

Dear Diary,

The weather is terribly cold. Icy blasts of wind keep whipping around and through the tower. Mother's been looking for some way to stop the drafts of wind and ice that come through the gaps between the window and wall, and the tiny spaces between the stone walls. This tower's old, but firm enough. Just last night it snowed. Again. We now have about 2 ½ feet of snow blanketing the outside world. The world no longer looks fresh and innocent. It looks so dark and miserable, as if the chill of winter has sapped the very life out every living thing. There are no birds, no plants, and I never see any animals scampering around on the hilly green meadow outside the tower. No rabbits come to the little stream to drink water anymore. The stream has been frozen stiff, and is colder than ice. Sometimes, I hear a wolf's cry at night. It sounds so sad; so forlorn, and forgotten, as if the winter has killed off its kin, leaving him alone in this bleak world. Days seem to run into each other, and daylight is limited. The only time we see the sun is between 10 am to 3 pm. After 3, the sun sets, and darkness falls on the area all over again. When the sun comes out, there's not enough light to melt even a little snow. Mother, of course can't go into the Kingdom due to the excessive piles of snow. She's done as much dressmaking as she possibly can, and now she's getting fidgety. Mother seems to be itching to go outside, as am I. Pascal's not used to this kind of cold, and stays by the fireplace all day. He blends in with the mantel so Mother doesn't see him.

I haven't done much except try to stay warm. I've done some ballet and stretches, but there's only so much you can do. Mother and I have played a few chess games, and I've won every time (much to her dismay). Mother keeps telling me that she used to be a marvelous chess player, and I probably got my skills from her. I've also decided to rearrange some furniture in my bedroom and redecorate it by adding some new paintings. I should've mentioned that it's the middle of January. It's only January, but I've been thinking about my birthday (which is 6 months away). I've been thinking about different ways to convince Mother to let me go see the lights. I rehearsed different techniques of talking to Mother with Pascal, but I'm still not sure. What if Mother says no? I'm not sure what I'll do then. I once thought of running away to see the lights, but I couldn't bear to do that. It would break Mother's heart, I don't think I could do that to her. I suppose I'll wait until the day before my Birthday, and break it to her. Until then, I'll keep dreaming.

~ Rapunzel

* * *

Dear Diary,

Thank goodness! The snow is _finally_ beginning to melt! For the first time in two months, the sun actually shined, and some snow is melting. All the snow will cause a flooding of the little stream, and turn it into a wild, gushing river. Nevertheless, it's all right. The snow is going away, and winter has lost its death – like grip on the land. Of course, it's not warm enough for birds and animals to come out of their hibernation. The entire day, all that could be heard was the faint _drip, drip, drip_ of the melting snow and ice. As soon as the Sun came out, I ran to the window, and threw the window open. I haven't stuck my head out the window in such a long time! I thought It'd be warm, so I was surprised when I felt a wisp of cold air sting my face. I inhaled the cold air, as enjoyed the welcome sting it made as it touched my nose. My nose was numb, but my cheeks were rosy, and it felt good to inhale the smell of the outside world again.

Mother nearly had a heart attack when she saw me with my head half way out the window. She screeched, "Rapunzel! Good heavens, you crazy girl! Get back inside! You'll catch your death of cold! You can get sick and die, if that's what you want, but don't go getting me sick too!" He voice startled me so bad; I hit my head on the windowpane. With that, she came over, and shut the window tightly. Pascal whirred, and climbed up onto my shoulder, shaking his head at the impudence of Mother. Mother was bust all day today, getting her things read so she could travel into town. She left soon after the um, _incident_, and returned just a few hours ago. She says that everyone had been anxious about her, and wanted to know how she survived the brutal winter. She said that it was a good thing she caught up on her dressmaking because now that spring was coming, the Queen would have new styles, and all the women would want it too. So, she came back today, with bolts of cloth, and her needles and thread, and set to work making a dress. It's a dress a rich blue shade, with lace around the sleeves, and around the collar. It's a wonderful color.

I decided that in the coming months and days before my birthday, I'll drop hints about seeing the stars. I'm not going to show Mother my star chart until the day before my birthday. It would ruin the surprise if I told her about it now. For now, I'll tell her things like, "Oh Mother! The stars are so wonderful tonight! It reminds me of those lanterns that appear on my Birthday. Oh how I wish I could see them!" I hope that Mother will see through this, and get the impression I want to see them (if she hasn't already). This time, I will tell Mother about the lanterns, and not be afraid. The worst thing that could come is that she'll say no. I have nothing to lose, really. I just hope she'll listen to me, and let me see them. I need to know what they are, and see them for myself.

~ Rapunzel


	5. Week Before the Big Day

**Author's Note:** Hello World! I _**AM**_ still alive! I am _**SO**_ very, very sorry for keeping all in suspense for such a loonnngggg time! I've been bracing myself against one of the worst schoolwork storms (if there is such a thing) there's been in a long time for me! Right now, I'm in the eye of the hurricane (so to speak), and I caught a glimpse of the worst part of the storm on the horizon. So, I've decided to hurry and put up another chapter in **_Rapunzel's_ Diary, **before the worst part of the storm comes. Enough poetry and wisdom for one day, though. However, I must give a big **THANK YOU** to all my readers and followers, who check on this story daily, and wait patiently for the new chapters. I get so glad and giddy when I get a new review, or a new follower. It means to world to me.

I'd let you guys know, that after this one chapter, we'll get to where "Tangled" begins! Haha, I can't wait to write about it, and I know you guys will love it. By the way, I would like to ask you guys something. If you've been to my profile page, you've seen that one story I want to do is, "_The journal of Eu-Flynn Rider." _It's a journal about Eugene, and his life before and after he meets Rapunzel. What I'd like to ask is: Would you guys like it if I began the journal now, instead of starting it later on, when I'm almost done with _Rapunzel's Diary_? Let me know what you think in the reviews! I might make a poll about it, so let me know what you think! I love to hear from you guys! Anyways, happy reading! Don't forget to review!

**Di****sclaimer****:** I don't own Tangled. All rights belong to Disney animation studios, and the awesome minds behind "Tangled."

* * *

Dear Diary,

Summer is finally here! The weather is warm again, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and the wind is rustling every blade of grass and leaf on all the trees. I've never been more happier in all my life! The only stipulation to this is that I can't go outside! I just cannot understand what is so harmful out there! Mother insists that the outside world is dark and wicked. I cannot, for the life of me, understand why she can go out, and stay safe, and I can't! She thinks that I'm still a little girl that she took care of almost 18 years ago: a helpless little girl who can't' do anything for herself.

Anyway, it's only a week before my 18th birthday! That's right! In exactly one week from today, I will officially become an adult! It's so exciting for me as I will insist that I see the lanterns on my birthday, and no one will stop me. I've waited for almost 18 years to know what they are, and I will see them, even if Mother says no! Nothing and no one will stop me. I've waited too long and too hard, and I need to be free. I can't be sitting cooped up in this tower just because I have some dumb magical power!

I'm sorry, I sound a bit harsh there. It's just that – well, - it's so hard and almost unbearable to be cooped up in this tower, and never ever have a chance to see a world that's bursting with life! Don't get me wrong, it's not as if I hate my life here. It's just that after years of being inside, I want to run and jump, sing and laugh, enjoy myself out there. My life here is sometimes boring, and I like to have a chance at a real, fun life. It's like a droning schedule, one day after another, the same thing, each and every day. There's never a change of pace, and things aren't ever exciting. After Mother leaves for town, I sometimes look out the window, gazing at the little cave that Mother passes through to get to the town. Sometimes I've even thought about sneaking out, and spending a day out in the meadow below the tower, but I've been too scared to do it. Supposing some ruffian like the ones Mother says there are, comes and snatches me up, and Mother comes home to find no one at home? What will she do then? I did try it once, but when I heard a hawk's piercing, blood – curdling cry, just as I was getting ready to jump out. I nearly fell out of the window and had a heart attack. I was so scared, I ran back inside, and stayed in my bedroom, with the sheets pulled over my head, and I double – bolted my bedroom door, and the main window outside. Later, I contemplated n that hawk's cry. It seemed to be telling me that I shouldn't have been disobeying Mother, and going out when I wasn't supposed to.

So I decided not to try going outside without someone to go with me, if it can't be Mother. As it's only a week before my birthday, I've tried different methods about how to break my thoughts to Mother. I've tried them on Pascal, and he's been giving me some very helpful hints! I've tried talking to Mother about it, but I keep losing my nerve, and forget what I'm trying to say. Although, I have been dropping some hints about seeing the lanterns. I haven't gotten a response; she just keeps sewing a dress, or looks away absent – mindedly. Anyway, about breaking to her. I have decided that the day before my birthday, I will approach Mother, and tell her about the lanterns, my star chart, and how I know for sure the lanterns _aren't_ stars. Then, I'll tell her that they're very important to me, and that they're the only present I want. Maybe she'll hear me out if I explain things well, and plead my case, she'll give in, and let me see them (after all, it is my birthday!). I just hope that Mother will let me see them. If she doesn't, I've been thinking of ways to see them in person. I've figured that the only way to see them if she won't let me, is to somehow get her out of the tower, and go see them while she's gone. But, most of the time, Mother is at home on my birthday, and she never, ever goes into town if she can help it. Although last year she had to go into town and work on a dress. So I don't know _how_ I'll get her out of the tower. I'll think of something though. I'm going to see those lanterns, and with Pascal's help, I might be ready to challenge Mother, and she'll let me see them!

~ Rapunzel


End file.
